StonySuperhusbands Songfic
by WhyYesIAmAGamerGirl
Summary: 10 separate ficlets written in the time of the song. No planning or skipping songs. Songfic based on Stony pairing. Fluff, angst, the whole nine yards.


Here Without You - 3 Doors Down Steve thought of Tony and wanted to cry. He always did when he thought of his late husband. He was here without him, but Tony was still on his mind, and he dreamed about him all the time. No matter where he went or how many people came to see him, he still was just going through the motions. When Steve laid down that night to sleep, he smiled. Living without the genius might be hard, but it wouldn't take away his love for Tony, who still came to him in his sleep. He closed his eyes, eager to sleep, to dream, so it would be just him and Tony. Only you and me, he thought as he drifted off...

When I'm Gone - 3 Doors Down Tony shook his head at Steve. "You don't get it. You won't always be here, and neither will I. We have to take advantage of every moment we have. Words don't mean anything. Actions do."  
Steve gave him a questioning look.  
"Your X-ray vision can't see through my skin, Cap. Just...love me when I'm here, love me when I'm gone. Alright? Right me when I'm wrong, hold me when I'm scared. That's all I want out of this...relationship. From you."  
Steve smiled an wrapped his arms around Tony. "I'll never let you down, Tony. I promise. I want to be who you want me to be."  
Tony sighed and leaned into Steve's chest. "I know, Steve. I know."

It Makes No Difference Who We Are - Celldweller "Come on in, Tony," Steve said from the balcony doorway. "It's too cold out here for you to be hanging out."  
"I'll be in in a minute," the brunette answered. Steve shook his head.  
"What are you even doing out here, anyway? You don't even have socks on." Steve came out to the snow-covered balcony.  
"I'm wishing on stars."  
Steve chuckled. "I thought you didn't believe in stuff like that."  
"If you can wish on a black star, you're wish will come true. It makes no difference who you are."

Come Alive - Foo Fighters It seemed like only yesterday Tony had been drowning in the ocean. Not really, of course. But the partying, the drinking, it had all been getting to him. He'd been on the fast track to a semi-early grave.  
And then there was Steve. The golden, star-spangled hero had come alive from the ice and saved Tony's life. Tony remembered how he'd been laying in his dark room, eyes closed, the gun to his head. And in waltzed Steve, who panicked and snatched the gun away from him. He saved Tony, completely by accident, and Tony loved him for it, and was thankful that Steve had made him come alive instead of just surviving.  
Steve looked at Tony. "Coming?"  
Tony smiled. "Of course." He took Steve's hand.  
He felt alive.

Next Contestant - Nickelback Steve eyed the crowd warily. He hated the nights that Tony worked. He was so sick of people coming on to his boyfriend, buying him drinks and trying to cop a feel as he walked by. Tony was his boyfriend. One would think it was obvious by now.  
"Get lost, creep," Tony said from across the bar. Steve turned to see some guy with his hand on Tony's arm.  
"Hey, buddy," Steve said. "Is that your hand on my boyfriend?"  
The guy smirked and grabbed Tony's arm. "Yeah. Whatcha gonna do, pretty boy?"  
The punch was fast and hard and left the guy clutching his jaw and picking himself off the floor with blood dripping from his mouth.  
"Don't touch him again," Steve growled, but changed his mind. "Actually, you know what, I wish you'd do it again; I'll watch you leave here limping."

Not Gonna Get Us (Nas Ne Dogonyat) - t.A.T.u.  
Tony and Steve ran through the night, holding hands the whole way. They were escaping an enemy's prisoner camp.  
"Steve," Tony panted, "I know I promised, but...I don't know if I can make it."  
"Yes, you can," Steve said. "Just make it to the airfield. They're not gonna get us, not now that I love you. Nothing can stop us."  
"Not gonna get us...if you say so, Cap."  
"I told you, the night is out guardian angel. We're not going back there."  
"I love you, Steve. Always and forever. You'll remember that right?" Tony faltered and fell.  
Steve stopped and hauled the man to his feet. "I told you, Tony, we can make it. Just focus on moving. All else is nothing. They're not gonna get us."

No Light, No Light - Florence + The Machine Tony wasn't used to being on a relationship, especially one he valued. He tried so hard to keep it going. Maybe that's why he managed to self-destruct on it so fast.  
"I just can't do this, Steve. I have to go."  
Steve stared at him, the light gone from his bright blue eyes. "Tony, come on. I'd do anything to make you stay." He reached a hand for Tony. "You can't choose what stays and what leaves, Steve."  
"Explain why, Tony."  
"You want a revelation, I understand, but that's a converstation I just can't have tonight. It's easy to say it to a crowd,Steve, but it's hard to say it to you all alone. I'm sorry."

Someone That Your With - Nickelback Steve's room was just acroos the hall from Tony's. He'd only been there since Friday, but already Steve wanted to ask Tony out on a date. But, somehow, he was too late. A line of men were apparently vying for the playboy's attention, and God, how Steve waned to be the someone he was with.  
He did all kinds of things: he learned AC/DC songs and borrowed things he didn't actually need. But last night he heard Tony's key in his lock at four in the morning. Instead of being out with Steve, he still must've been out with one of the boy toys.  
Oh, how Steve wanted to be the one Tony was about to kiss, the one he was with. He was always pacing by the phone in case Tony called him for a date.  
Steve made his decision. Hw would find a way to be the someone Tony was with.

Sex Is Good - Saving Abel Tony woke up, bleary but satisfied. He looked to Steve, who was still asleep. Steve knew all his secrets, but he knew better than to tell them. Tony wasn't sure what their... relationship was called. He wasn't in love. They didn't even get along that well. But, God, the sex was good. It was the kind of sex that left you sore in the best way the next day.  
It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep around. It was just that tonight, like all other nights, he would lay Steve down. He'd say goodbye this morning, fake a happy relationship, and tonight, he'd be reminded why he couldn't leave; the sex was just so good.

Meant To Live - Switchfoot "Do you ever think that we're meant for something more?" Steve asked. Tony laughed.  
"You save the Earth from disaster on a monthly basis, oh Captain, my captain. What more could you want?"  
"I dunno. Do you think we've been living with our eyes half open? Do you think we get second tries?"  
Tony stared up at the night sky from their spot on the roof of Stark Tower.  
"We want more than this world's got to offer, Steve. We want more than the wars of our fathers. We want a second life. The problem is, how much of that do people ever get?" 


End file.
